


Heat Stroke

by NaughtKidFangirls



Category: NaughtKid, Twitch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtKidFangirls/pseuds/NaughtKidFangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello there, I am Emily and here is Kayla! We are fans of a not really known YouTube/Twitch group called the NaughtKids! The leader is NaughtKidTown which (is fucking hot as hell). It's a group of friends just to hang out and play games together! We are writing a smut fic for them, involving Destiny (NaughtKidBunny) (the one that should be dating Town)<br/>And Ichi;known also as Jay!</p><p>Please leave suggestions what to do next!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Stroke

"Today is the hottest day on record of the year here in Orlando, ranging to the low at 100 to 110 degrees Fahrenheit! So turn on that ceiling fan, or hop in those swimsuits and head out to the beach, because this day will leave you hotter than ever!"

 

"Jesus Christ, turn on the AC you cheapass!"  
came from the mouth of Leo. Destiny, Jay, Leo, and Storm were heading out to the beach for the day. The plan was simple, have some fun, get cooled off and then come home. Everything was going to plan until, wait, half of the fucking state is at the beach.  
"Why would I need to if I'm going to park in a minute or two!"  
"Jay, do you REALLY think you're going to find parking within 1000 feet of the beach?"

He says with a dumb smile, "Yes.". 

Destiny sighs, leans over to the dashboard, and cranks the fan up to high. 

"Thank you.." , murmured from Storm's mouth.

"Hey!"  
"Unless you want me to strip down ass naked in this car, I best suggest you just leave it on." Destiny said, giving her boyfriend a death stare.

"Fuck this, let's go the lake. Jay makes a U-Turn and goes to the direction of good ol' Cornelius Brown Lake. "What the hell! We were supposed to meet Lizzie and her boyfriend at the beach!" "Tell them to come to the lake instead..."" Destiny pouts, pulls out her phone, and calls Lizzie. "Hello? Hey, this dickhead over here couldn't find parking, and now we're going to the lake, how does that sound?" There is a pause. "okay, see you there!" She hangs up the phone, and then flicks Jay at the forehead. "What the hell was that for?" "Fucking up the plan!" "You will pay for that." "Whatever." The ride was silent for the rest of the way until Jay pulled out his guitar at a red light. "Put it away! Seriously, almost there and you're going to fucking kill all of us with your guitar!?" Leo freaked out trying to snatch the guitar. Jay hit him in the head with it and tried to play Rock Lobster. "We we're at the beach, everyone had matching tow- DRIVE ITS A GREEN LIGHT! -Time Skip to when they get out of the car- "Thank god that redneck didn't come out with a shotgun and start firing..." "Woo! Leo ran straight to the water. "Last one to the water is a fuckboi/girl!" Everyone ran, but Jay came last. "Fuckboy!" Destiny defends him by saying; "He's my fuckboy." Leo laughed his ass off while Storm had a "oh god no" face. "Keep what happens in the bedroom in the bedroom. For the sake of me and Storm, you two." The couple giggled as they started to adjust their swimsuits. Destiny was wearing a lime green bikini while Jay is wearing a orange pair of swim trunks. They started to swim, Leo trying to do backflips in the water, while Storm recorded him with a GoPro, and Destiny and Jay having a swimming contest. "First person to the swing and back wins. Winner chooses what loser does." "3" "2" "1" "GO!" They both swam off, Destiny getting the most speed. She reached the swing and noticed her boyfriend coming in like a wrecking ball and stealing her spot for first. She swam even faster, coming right next to him, and as a joke, grabbed his trunks. Jay stopped, and looked to see his bare ass showing in the water as his girlfriend giggled away, not knowing the damage she did. "I won! I won! I beat you!" "And you also showed my ass to the angels above." She chuckled and then kissed Jay on the lips. "I'm sorry." "Now, what do you want me to do.." She thought and though trying not for something extreme.. "Skinny-dip for 5 minutes. Over at the swing of course." "Oh god..." They came onto shore and walked over to the top of the gigantic hill where there was their picnic blanket and tire swing. "Strip them down!" Destiny yelled as she turned around to grab a soda from the cooler, only to turn around to get kissed by Jay.. *SMUT, of you don't like, skip to the end* She followed back, going on with the kissing when then, she put her tongue in his mouth. She started to take off her top, showing her bare breasts as Jay slowly took off his trunks. "We dont have alot of time so... We have to cut straight to the chase." Destiny took off the bottom of her swimsuit, showing her vagina. Jay lined himself up as he kissed Destiny. "I'm going in... In 3, 2, 1," He thrust straight in as Destiny moaned. He kept the pace as her breasts went up and down. "keep on going, please." He went faster and faster, making her breasts slap against her neck and stomach. "I'm close, Destiny, where should I go?" "An- Any- Anywhere!" He pulled out let it go, only to let "it" go all over the cooler. "Oh shit.." They put their clothes back on, and tried to find something to clean "it" until Storm came up carrying Leo. "Someone here decided to fuck up their foot so I'm gonna go drop him off home." "Storm, what the hell is that on the cooler?" Jay stopped as his eyes looked like they were going to pop out. Leo stopped and thought for a second, until he got it. "You two were having sex, weren't you?" Destiny blushed and Jay studdered to say no. Leo points at them, and says, "You dirty animals..." Storm turned around with the car keys, and said, "I'll be back, don't go crazy and start fucking just because I'm gone." As he went down the hill, and into the car, the couple slowly started kissing, but as SOON as the car was gone. The clothes were gone too.


End file.
